Mata Air Ajaib
by Cantik-Chan
Summary: Sebentar lagi akan ada acara perpisahan Hakusenkan High School. Kei, Hikari, dan Akira pun bersaing demi menjadi pengisi acara tersebut. Lalu, apakah air mata 'ajaib' dari Gunung Ryujin bisa membantu mereka? Mau tahu gimana Akira berhasil menjatuhkan Kei? / Warning: OOC! Mind to RnR? :)


**A/N:**

**Moshi-moshi~**

**Fanfic Special A pertamaku nih!**

**Anime ini kusaksikan pertama kalinya berkat pemberian dari teman sebangkuku waktu kelas XII ;) ternyata ceritanya lucu juga, ya… ngomong-ngomong, karakter favoritku di Special A, si Tadashi Karino yang gokil namun penyayang :D tapi belum ada ide untuk bikin fic tentang dia…**

**Oh ya, 'Gunung Ryujin' merupakan latar fiksi :D terinspirasi dari Gunung Pangrango di Bogor.**

**Disclaimer: Special A punya Maki Minami-sama :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mata Air Ajaib**

"Aku yakin, pasti bisa mengalahkan Kei!"

"Kamu yakin? Dia itu jago, lho… ranking satu terus malah! Aku aja pesimis nih."

"Tenang aja... aku kan udah minum mata air dari Gunung Ryujin! Pasti suaraku bakalan lebih kinclong dari cowok sok cakep itu!"

Minggu depan, akan ada acara perpisahan siswa kelas 12 Hakusenkan High School. Acara yang menyenangkan, tentunya harus diisi oleh pengisi acara yang menghibur, oleh karena itu, kepala sekolah mengadakan audisi untuk calon pengisi acara dari pihak siswa yang akan diadakan dua hari setelah Ujian Kelulusan. Juri yang terdiri dari para guru, akan menilai secara langsung siapakah yang layak. Hikari pun mengajak Akira untuk turut berpartisipasi.

Namun, mengetahui Kei, musuh abadi Hikari dari pertama kali masuk Hakusenkan, juga ikut audisi, Hikari merasa iri dan berencana untuk mengalahkannya. Saat liburan ke Osaka beberapa waktu yang lalu, ketika ia berkesempatan menuju Gunung Ryujin, ia mendengar desas-desus bahwa dengan minum dari mata air dari gunung tersebut, akan membuat suara menjadi indah didengar. Dilakukannyalah hal tersebut, agar ambisinya terpenuhi dengan lancar.

"Hahaha, aku sih nggak percaya begituan. Lagipula, kamu kok dari dulu ngebet banget sih pengen ngalahin Kei?"

"Karena aku pengen nunjukin pada Kei, kalo aku bisa lebih baik darinya, termasuk dalam hal tarik suara! Habis, kayaknya dia tuh sok sempurna banget deh, sebeeel!"

"Cuma karena itu?" tukas Akira bingung.

"Kamu gak ngerasain sih, gimana rasanya selalu dibandingin sama saingan kita. Siapa coba, yang nggak kenal sama duet maut kami berdua, yang pasti selalu dimenangkan Kei dalam hampir segala hal? Capek tau, digituin terus!"

"Tapi dia kan memang jenius_…_"

"Tapi aku mau ngalahin dia dalam bernyanyi! Aku buktiin kalo aku juga bisa lebih top! Kalo kita bisa ngalahin Kei, kita bakal jadi duo penyanyi paling oke di acara nanti!"

"Doain aja deh. Kamu rajin-rajin latihan nyanyi dong, biar bagus suaranya."

"Soal itu sih, gampaaang! Yang penting, sebagai panitia persiapan _prom night_, aku harus sibuk nyiapin segala sesuatunya. Aku kan juga udah minum air ajaib itu. Kemenangan di depan mata, deeh."

"Ngomong-ngomong, Kei jadi ketua panitia acara, kan? Dia pasti sibuk banget…"

"Peduli amat sama dia!"

Sebuah mobil berwarna hitam melintas di hadapan mereka.

"Eh, papaku udah jemput nih. Sampai jumpa di audisi nanti!" Hikari segera melambaikan tangannya, disambut dengan senyuman Akira.

_Kalau hanya meminum mata air gunung Ryujin, apa bisa berhasil, ya? _batin Hikari penasaran. 

* * *

Hari ini, 20 April, tanggal yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu oleh para peserta audisi untuk pengisi acara perpisahan. Semua telah berlatih dengan baik, berharap agar bisa menjadi 20 orang yang lolos dari sekitar ratusan siswa Hakusenkan yang mendaftar. Ibu kepala sekolah menerapkan kebijakan bahwa semua murid akan dipandang sama, jadi para siswa Special A pun juga harus berusaha keras supaya lolos.

"Aku dapet giliran ke-20 nih, Hikari! Kamu yang keberapa?" tanya Akira antusias.

"Aku dapet nomor 2! Dan kamu tahu, berapa nomor giliran Kei?!"

"Mmm… nomor 1?"

"Bener! Ugh, mentang-mentang dapet urutan pertama, dia berlagak santai-santai aja tuh!" seru Hikari sambil menunjuk Kei yang sedang meneguk sebotol air. Sadar bahwa iasedang dibicarakan saingannya, Kei menatap tajam kearah dua orang itu.

"Nomor urut 1, Kei Takishima!" terdengar suara Hisakawa-sensei memanggil peserta audisi. Kei segera menuju ke ruang auditorium, tempat audisi dilaksanakan.

"Kamu perhatiin gak, ada yang aneh dari Kei?" ujar Akira.

"Aneh apanya?"

"Mukanya keliatan pucet banget, gitu. Mungkin dia sakit…"

"Ah, dia tuh kebanyakan ngurusin duit, makanya kondisi tubuhnya nge-_drop_!" seloroh Hikari asal.

"Mungkin dia kecapekan karena banyak berlatih?" sahut Akira berbaik sangka.

"Mungkin kali, ya. Bahkan, kudengar dia juga minum mata air Gunung Ryujin, loh! Ikut-ikut aku tuh dia!"

"Waktu itu kan ada libur panjang, jadi mungkin aja dia juga berlibur ke Gunung Ryujin kayak kamu…"

"Kalo beneran, aku bisa kalah, nih!"

"Kamu sudah berlatih, belum?"

Hikari membalasnya dengan tatapan meyakinkan. "Buat apa latihan? Toh, aku sudah minum mata air ajaib itu kok! _So, keep calm and be the winner_!"

"Iya deh, iyaa…"

Sembari menunggu giliran, Hikari dan Akira terus berbincang, sampai akhirnya Kei keluar.

"Nomor urut 2, Hikari Hanazono!"

"Kita liat siapa yang menang nanti, Kei!" bisik Hikari sinis sambil melewati Kei. Namun, tak seperti biasanya, Kei yang selalu membalas perkataan Hikari dengan tak kalah sinisnya, hanya terdiam sambil tersenyum kecil. Ia segera mendekati Akira dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Kamu sakit, ya?" tanya Akira prihatin.

Kei hanya mengangguk lemah sambil berujar pelan,

"…padahal sudah berlatih tanpa henti dan meminum mata air ajaib, tapi sepertinya aku akan kalah…" 

* * *

Tak terasa sudah pukul 4 sore, waktu diumumkannya hasil audisi . Beberapa peserta ada yang pulang ke rumah terlebih dahulu, malah ada yang masih menunggu di sekolah, seperti Kei, Hikari, dan Akira.

"Duh, nggak sabar banget nih! Pasti efek air ajaib itu bakal berhasil!" ujar Hikari pede.

"Air dari Gunung Ryujin, ya?" ujar Kei. "Kamu meminum airnya?"

"Ih, kepo deh!"

"Bener, kan? Habis, kamu keliatan pede banget tadi, padahal kamu nggak bisa nyanyi…"

"Eits, ngeremehin aku ya? Pokoknya kita lihat aja, siapa yang bakal lolos!"

"Ssst, Hisakawa-sensei dateng tuh!" salah seorang siswa memperingatkan.

Seluruh peserta audisi berkumpul disekitar mading, tempat hasil audisi akan ditempelkan. Penuh rasa penasaran, Kei dan Hikari segera menempati tempat terdepan, demi mengetahui bahwa nama mereka berdua tak tertera sama sekali.

"Gak mungkin! Pasti ada yang salah! Harusnya nama Hikari Hanazono ada disini!"

"Namaku juga nggak ada…" ujar Kei sembari menunjukkan mimik kecewa.

"Padahal udah minum mata air Gunung Ryujin, tapi kok masih kalah?!" batin mereka berdua.

"Mungkin karena kalian terlalu menggantungkan diri pada hal yang tak pasti." Tiba-tiba Akira menyahut. "Kalau Kei, pasti karena suaranya sedang serak… sedangkan Hikari, pasti-"

"Kurang latihan!" sela Hikari cepat. "dan sekarang aku nyesel banget. Kalo kamu gimana, Akira?"

Akira hanya mengangkat alisnya, beranjak mengambil tasnya, pertanda bahwa ia telah dijemput pulang.

"Ah, lagaknya Akira aja yang sok kalem," gumam Hikari sembari tersenyum

"Emangnya dia lolos, apa?" tukas Kei penasaran.

"Liat aja sendiri di kertas itu!"

Kei segera menghampiri kertas pengumuman, dan terenyak ketika membaca kalimat terakhir.

_No. 20: Akira Toudou, sebagai penyanyi segmen penutupan acara.  
_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hehehe… aku agak gerem ngeliat Kei yang nomor satuuuuuu teruuus, makanya sengaja bikin fic ini (mohon maaf ya buat fans-nya Kei! ." )**

**Cerita ini juga kukirimkan sebagai bahan lomba yang diselenggarakan oleh NBC_IPB dan kata_mitos, bersamaan dengan fanfic yang kuadaptasi menjadi 'Hinata Kejatuhan Cicak?' di fandom Naruto. Sebenernya, judul asli cerpen ini adalah 'Sejernih Air Mata Kahuripan', namun kuubah sedikit demi menyesuaikan dengan dunia Special A.**

**Nah… mohon kritik dan sarannya di kotak **_**review**_** bawah ini, yaa :D sankyuu!**

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
